Peligro
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Los gemelos fueron a una misión de reconocimiento, Atena ha regresado a Japón y un nuevo enemigo y nuevos problemas comienzan…Mu a comenzado a comportarse extraño, que empieza a ocurrirles a los caballeros de oro?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes don propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por mera diversión.**

**Peligro**

Había comenzado con un simple dolor en la nuca ya hora se había extendido hacia toda su cabeza, que es lo que había provocado ese dolor?. Solo recordaba que hace unos días que habían comenzado a sentir algo extraño, en las tierras del norte y cuando se lo informo al patriarca, este rápidamente ordeno a los gemelos ir a una, misión de reconocimiento y exploración. Desde ese momento y desde el primer mensaje enviado, por los gemelos de géminis, Atena, Poseidón y Asgard han comenzado a tomar medidas en el asunto, aumentando así las guardias y vigilancia para evitar posibles ataques sorpresa. Hace dos días le había tocado guardia a él y a su compañero de Virgo, esa misma noche- madrugada, había sentido un par de presencias al extremo sur del santuario, junto al recinto de los caballeros de plata y bronce, pero cuando lo comento a su compañero este le dijo no sentir nada, pero de todas maneras fueron a asegurarse y como se lo dijo virgo, no había nada. Ya para entonces, al regreso el olor en la parte trasera de su cuello, le dolía, pero aludiendo a que era por el cansancio de estar 6 horas de guardia después de un día de arduo entrenamiento lo dejo pasar como eso, cansancio.

Ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y es que desde ese momento el dolor en lugar de disminuir solo iba en aumento constante…

La mañana como hace ya cinco días, comenzó con los entrenamientos del ejército de Atena. Caballeros dorados (a excepción de los gemelos de géminis), verán los que más horas de entrenamiento tenían, claro pues su responsabilidad era cuidar de la vida de Atena, protegiendo las doce casas. Ese día en especial, el caballero de Aries, había llegado temprano para comenzar con el entrenamiento, tratando así de olvidarse del dolor de cabeza, que ahora se convertía en leves susurros que lo comenzaba a atormentar y perturbar. Comenzó con el entrenamiento físico, hasta que llegaron uno a uno sus compañeros, ignorándolos por completo, incluso el hecho de que lo saludaron, continúo con su entrenamiento.

Mu, te sientes bien?- pregunto, Aioria que al no resivir respuesta asu saludo y las de sus comapañeros, se acerco al carnero dorado-

Déjame en paz- fue la seca y clara respuesta que le dio Aries, sin siquiera girarse-

Qué?, te encuentras bien- Aioria, tomo el brazo del Ariano, para así voltearlo y saber que era lo que pasaba, pero no espero que Aries encendiera su cosmos y lo quemara con el- que te pasa?!- pregunto molesto y sorprendido al ver la reacción de su compañero.

Te dije que me dejaras en paz, leo- le volvió a decir ahora sí, volteándose a verlo-

Mu, que te ocurre?- la voz de escorpio, que se había acercado al ver lo que pasaba, hizo que Aries girase a verlo- Mu?!- ver los ojos del Ariano le había alertado, y es que el color verde de sus ojos se estaba perdiendo en un negro, tenebroso-

Les dije que me dejen en paz!- grito y elevo su cosmos, uno que jamás había hecho arder, ni siquiera en la más peligrosa de las guerras. Provocando con esto que sus dos compañeros salieran volando por los aires por el violento cambio, que no esperaban, del cosmos de su compañero-

Que te pasa?!- grito Aioria, pues su cosmos seguía sintiéndose como tranquilo y pacifico-porque nos atacas!- grito otra vez antes de ponerse de pie y llamar a leo, pues el solo dar unos cuantos pasos cerca a Mu, le quemaba la piel- maldición, te volviste loco o qué?!- grito al acercarse para golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. Escorpio imitando la acción de su compañero, llamo también al escorpión, esperando no fuera necesario intervenir en la pelea.

…

Veamos de que es capaz de hacer, nuestro nombrado caballero silencioso…-una voz burlona, pero suave y a la vez tenebrosa se escucho en medio de una gran habitación, obscura-

Crees que sea capaz de acabar con leo y escorpio?- pregunto otra voz más gruesa, fría y a la vez tenebrosa-

Es un lemuriano, si quiere hacer honor a su legendaria raza por lo menos debe dejarlos incapacitados…Jajaja- rio la primera voz-

Mmmm…no lo sé, creo que debemos ir por el siguiente…uno no nos sirve…-una tercera voz se escucho-

mmmm…tendremos que ir por…-una cuarta voz se acerco a donde estaban reunidos los otros tres seres

…

Revolución de polvo estelar- susurro simplemente Mu, lanzando así la técnica más fuerte de los caballeros de Aries-

Diablos!- exclamo, Aioria, al momento de esquivar por poco la técnica que lazo su compañero, pero al ser tan repentina destrozo la hombrera de su armadura-

Jajaja…a que no se esperaban eso?- pregunto, con voz burlona y sarcástica el caballero de Aries, al mismo tiempo una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro-veamos si, es verdad de que los gatos tienen siete vidas- dicho esto lanzo nuevamente el mismo ataque-

Si, fuese en otra situación me reiría…- expreso el escorpión que también esquivaba los ataques de Mu-

Igual yo, jamás creí escuchar a Mu, decir esas cosa- concordó con Milo, al momento de saltar a su lado esquivando el ataque del lemuriano- ahora puedo decir que lo eh visto todo…- callo al recibir directamente el ataque de Mu-

Aioria!- grito Milo al ver a su compañero ser lanzado lejos- maldición, donde está el viejo cuando se lo necesita…- y como invocados los caballeros dorados, seguidos por los de bronce y Atena hicieron su aparición en el coliseo- ya era hora…- expreso antes de recibir de lleno, la extinción estelar de Mu, la cual lo lanzo lejos, haciéndolo estrellar contra las gradas del coliseo-

Milo, Aioria!- los caballeros recién llegados corrieron en auxilio de los dos agredidos, pero fueron detenidos por las paredes de cristal de Mu- que es pasa carnero?!- exigió saber el caballero de cáncer-

Uy, pero que malos modales caballeros…-la voz burlona, desconcertó a todos los recién llegados- no saben que no se debe interferir en un combate?, será mejor que esperen que llegue su turno…-expreso para atacar a Aioria que se ponía de pie-

Que pasa…?- Saori y los de bronce miraban preocupados a león dorado- lo matara si no hacemos algo…maldición Aioria, defiéndete no ves que no es Mu, ahora!- le grito seiya-

Cómo?!- el grito de Aioros atrajo la atención de todos- son dos dorados, simplemente deben dejarlo inconsciente…-explico sus razones a Shion, que trataba de romper el muro de cristal de su alumno-

Es imposible, Mu por años a controlado el poder que posee y es por eso que jamás ha peleado enserio, ganándose así el renombre del guerrero silencioso y maldición, me duele en el alma decirlo pero ni yo puedo detenerle- dijo Shion al momento de golpear el muro, que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, sorprendiendo así a los demás con su explicación-

Si no se puede a las buenas a las malas será…- Shaka empezó a elevar su cosmos junto a Camus- discúlpanos amigo…- susurraron ambos a la vez que lanzaban su ataque…

…

Mmmm…dejemos que nuestro guerrero silencioso, regrese a la normalidad, por el momento a fin que estoy seguro que no podrá enfrentarse solo a los diez juntos…- expreso la cuarta voz

Cierto, puede ser que los más fuertes de la orden estén de misión, pero eso no significa que debamos confiarnos…- dijo la segunda voz-

Además falta que tres de ellos estén bajo nuestro control…y ahí si preocúpate Atena…-

…

El ataque de virgo y acuario, no dio el efecto que querían, ya que al ser lanzado el muro de cristal se desvaneció, al igual que el cosmos de Mu, permitiendo a si que el golpe de ambos lo golpear de lleno…

Malita sea!- Aldebarán, Dm y Aioros, corrieron en ayuda de sus tres compañeros heridos, encontrándolos gravemente lastimados-

Porque tuvieron que salir heridos los únicos con la capacidad de curar?- pregunto sarcástico DM-

No son los únicos que pueden curar- dijo Aioros, en tanto cerraba con su cosmos las heridas de su hermano- todos los caballeros de fuego lo podemos hacer- explico-

Que te pasó…-susurro Shion, mientras curaba las heridas de Mu, que eran las más graves pues había recibido el ataque directo de dos dorados-

y…nadie me ayudara…- la voz ligeramente burlona de un lastimado Milo, que se acercaba apenas caminando mientras se sostenía su sangrante brazo, hizo que los demás se voltearan a verlo- u…que …mal …me… olvi…da…ron…-termino diciendo para desplomarse, pero antes de impactar con el suelo Aldebarán, lo sostuvo-

Seiya, avisa a todos que abra una reunión general en dos horas…-fue lo único que pudo decir Saori, después de tremenda impresión-

Eh, si…- dicho, esto el caballero de Pegaso salió a cumplir su misión-

**N/A: mmmm….hola, si ya sé…merezco la muerte, no debí hacerle eso a MI lindo Mu, al lindo gatito y al bichín pero…qué culpa tengo yo de que mi imaginación me hiciera escribir esto?, ninguna…bueno solo escribir…Jajaja…bueno, ya espero les guste…tomatazos, amenazas, y más en un review, será bienvenido…GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me quiero robar a Mu y Shaka, jajajaja …**

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo principal esperando así la llegada de Atena y Shion, que desde más de una hora los tenían esperando…

Que crees que esta pasando?- pregunto Cristal, al caballero que estaba junto a él-

No se, acabo de llegar…-contesto el caballero Albiore- con decirte que me sorprende el que hayan llamado también a los caballeros de las islas…y de modo urgente…-

Atena y Shion nos informaran del nuevo comienzo de una guerra…-la voz de la caballero de Águila llamo la atención de ambos caballeros- así que si, esta vez hay algo de que preocuparse- dicho esto la amazona se dirigió con las demás dejando desconcertados a ambos maestros-

Caballeros…-la suave y estricta voz de Shion, llamo la atención de todos los caballeros que inmediatamente se ubicaron como el reglamento lo establece, a 5 pasos de trono los caballeros de oro en dos filas, a 10 pasos los caballeros de plata en tres filas, a 15 pasos los caballeros de bronce en un fila y a 20 las amazonas en una fila.-se les ha convocado a esta reunión de urgencia para informarles de los hechos que últimamente han estado ocurriendo…-callo para mirarlos con seriedad- hace unos días el caballero dorado de Aries, nos informo de ciertas anomalías que estaba sintiendo y para cercióranos de que esto, no era mas que una falsa alarma, enviamos al caballero dorado de géminis. El cual nos envió en u primer reporte que Julián, en Atlántida también había enviado a Kanon de dragón del mar a investigar e Hilda en Asgard había enviado a los gemelos de Zeta, pues también, ellos han sentido esta anomalía, en la tierras del norte.-callo un momento para luego continuar- pero en el ultimo mensaje enviado…Saga, nos informa que…aun no hay rastros de aquel enemigo, pero que se siente un poder maligno inmenso. Así, que por ordenes mías, y la de Atena, este tiene como misión averiguar el origen de estas energías… -callo y dejo que Atena tomara la palabra-

Hoy, se nos ha presentado algo que con dolor les anuncio…-empezó a decir Saori-el caballero de Aries, ha actuado de una manera extraña…-callo al ser interrumpida-

Extraño?, por favor, casi mata al caballero de escorpio y leo…-dijo un prepotente Shaina-

Si, extraño y agradecería mucho que te callaras y escucharas igual que los demás- reprendió la diosa-como ya lo dijo, Shaina, el caballero de Aries, hirió a leo y escorpio…es por eso como habrá ya notado, no se encuentran…-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en medio de todos los caballeros-

Guarden silencio…-ordeno Shion-

Como decía…-Saori, continuo- por el eminente peligro y guerra, hemos formado una alianza con Atlántida y Asgard, así que algunos partirán a estos lugares para brindar ayuda-el anuncio hizo que más de uno quisiera dar su opinión pero ante la mirada severa de Shion, nadie dijo e hizo nada-ahora, también les anuncio que mañana mismo partiré a Japón…-ahora si hasta Shion estaba desconcertado y dispuesto a dar su opinión, pero Saori se le adelanto- y no, no te estoy pregunto, Shion, solo te lo esto informando- ante esto el patriarca asintió resignado-

Pero…por lo menos vaya con los chicos de bronce y las seis amazonas…-pidió a lo que Saori, negó-

Con Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki me vasta las amazonas pueden quedarse a ayudar…-dicho esto la diosa se giro dispuesta a retirase- una cosa mas…los que tengan guardia, manténgase comunicados con los demás, por favor…-dicho esto desapareció de la vista de todos-

Caballeros, amazonas…ya escucharon, ahora pueden retirase, menos ustedes….-dijo refiriéndose a Seiya y su grupo-

* * *

Mu se encontraba, tendido en una camilla, mientras era atendido por dos doncellas que cubrían sus moretones con una crema, liquida y transparente, mientras que la otra trataba de bajarle la fiebre. Camus, entro a la habitación, dejando un poco cohibidas a las doncellas, pero el solo las ignoro y continuo hasta ubicarse junto a su compañero de Aries, el cual aun dormía.

Perdón, amigo…-susurro, mientras elevaba su cosmos y le bajaba la fiebre al pelilila- Milo y Aioria ya despertaron y están dispuesto a venir y verte…-le susurro como si esperara que el otro le escuchara- espero te recuperes y nos disculpes, jamás fue nuestra intención dañarte, así…Mu?...-pregunto al ver que este se removía y abría los ojos-

Camus?...que paso?- pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero un dolor de costillas se lo impidió-

Estas bien?- pregunto ignorando las preguntas hechas por Aries-

Si, bueno me duele el cuerpo…pero que paso?-volvió a cuestionar-

Paso que te dieron un paliza…-la voz de Afrodita que entraba acompañado de Shaka, llamo la atención de los que estaban el la habitación-nosotros nos hacemos cargo, ya pueden retirarse…-les dijo a las dos doncellas, las cuales asintieron y se retiraron.

Una paliza…jajaja…me la debo haber buscado-dijo riendo-que paso?, no recuerdo nada…-agrego al ver a sus compañeros serios-

Eso mismo te venia preguntar…-Shaka, hablo de forma seria- que tienes que decirnos Mu?- cuestiono al nombrado-

Nada…-respondió

Como que nada! Casi matas a Milo y Aioria! Y no tienes que decir nada!- Shaka, estaba realmente molesto-

Milo y Aioria?, que hice que?!- Mu trato de incorporase pero Camus lo de tuvo- donde están?, están bien?- pregunto con notable preocupación-

Ya despertaron y mejor que tu si…-contesto Afrodita- de verdad no recuerdas nada?, ni siquiera el inicio de este día?- cuestiono preocupado-

Solo recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza y luego baje al coliseo y de ahí…nada…-contesto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, como tratando de recordar-

Tranquilo, no es tu culpa…-Camus, trato de tranquilizarlo-

Que nos tienes que decir MU?- volvió a exigir Shaka- desde cuando tienes ese dolor de cabeza?-

Desde que fuimos a revisar la zona de plata…-contesto cabizbajo-

Maldición, Mu, de eso son tres días!-Grito molesto el rubio-por que no nos lo dijiste?!-exigió saber

Que querías que les dijera…que me dolía la cabeza…creí que era solo cansancio!-grito también el, cansado de que Virgo hiciera eso-

Porque siempre te callas, maldita sea…pudiste morir!-grito ya descontrolado, mientras Camus y Afro solo observaban-

Nunca quise dañar a nadie y mucho menos preocuparlos…-susurro-

Eres un tonto!-le volvió a gritar- sabes que esto es peor…-

Ya basta Shaka, salte!- le dijo Camus, molesto de que el rubio estuviera molestando a su compañero herido-no ves que esta herido y tu solo vienes a molestar…-Shaka, estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Camus, cuando noto que Afro también le miraba molesto-

Discúlpame…-pidió antes de salir, seguido de Camus, que estaba molesto-

No fue tu culpa- le susurro Afro, mientras abrazaba a Mu, que lloraba por el remordimiento de haber atacado a sus compañeros y dejarlos heridos-

* * *

Saori…-la voz de Seiya, que al terminar de hablar con Shion, la siguió la hizo girar para verlo-

Que pasa?- pregunto al ver al caballero de Pegaso molesto-

Porque te vas?- pregunto con el seño fruncido- estamos frente a una eminente guerra y tu te vas, sin importarte que les pueda pasar a los hombres que dieron y darán su vida por ti…-le dijo

No lo entiendes, si me quedo, jamás sabremos que o quien nos ataca…el peligro, esta aquí y no a fuera-le contesto-

Me estas diciendo que el peligro esta aquí, y aun así te vas…eso no tiene lógica…estas dejando al santuario a merced del enemigo, eso es cobardía- le espeto un molesto Pegaso-

No es cobardía…para ganar una guerra, se debe ver esta de diferentes ángulos y esta vez se debe ver desde fuera- hablo la diosa- estas conmigo?...-pregunto al caballero

No, esta vez no…pero iré contigo y no porque así lo quiera solo lo hago por que Shion, nos encomendó cuidarte, lo hago por ellos…no por ti…-dijo el Seiya, para luego salir de ahí, dejando a Saori, molesta-

* * *

Uy…a si que Atena, deja el santuario…jajaja…mucho mejor para nosotros…-dijo la primera voz- sin los gemelos y sin la odiosa, el camino esta libre para nosotros…-

Si, es momento de ir por el caballero de las rosas…-dijo la segunda-

No, mejor vayamos por el caballero más cercano a dios…-dijo la tercera voz-

Seria mejor ir por el caballero de los hielos eternos- la cuarta voz expreso su pensar-

Mmmm…no, será mejor espera unos días, en tanto que nuestro caballero silencioso se recupera dejemos que el agua se calme y cuando menos lo esperen vamos por uno de ellos…ahora concentrémonos en los gemelos de géminis y zeta…-dispuso la primera voz-jajaja…a que no esperan esto…-

…

Saga, sentiste eso…-Kanon, alerto a los demás- se siente dos energías malignas en dos punto diferentes…-

Es cierto…-Bud, apoyo al gemelo menor-que hacemos?- pregunto a los demás-

Kanon, ve con Syd a revisar el camino de la izquierda…Bud y yo iremos a la derecha…-ordeno el gemelo mayor a lo que estos asintieron y se encaminaron a los caminos, en los cuales se dividía aquella cueva en la que se habían introducido a investigar…

Saga y Bud, llegaron al final de aquel camino y lo que encontraron en aquel lugar los dejo de piedra…

Tú, pero que…?-saga fue el primero en hablar-

En tanto con Kanon y Syd…

Pero que demonios…-Kanon, veía estupefacto al ser que se presentaba frente a ellos- no puede ser…

* * *

**N/A: **

**Caballero silencioso: este es el renombre por el cual mi hermana y su servidora, le llamamos siempre a Mu, y es que aparte de ser bastante calladito, nunca se le ha vito pelear en serio…bueno al menos en el anime. **

**Aparte de que este finc esta basado en los dibujos hechos por mi hermana, que esta a puertas de casarse con su disque "caballero" y bueno, como este es un regalo para ella decidí usar a sus caballeros favoritos: Mu, Shaka, Camus y Afrodita…bueno, aparte de que mi hermana siempre tuvo dos oc's en los dibujos que hacia, las cuales eran la amazona de lince o linx, Tania ( la cual eh utilizado ya en varios fincs, la alumna de Aioria) y Vania, amazona de zorro menor o Vulpécula, las cuales aparecerán en este finc y ya como pudieron notar Shaina, esta media pesada aquí y es porque a mi hermana le desagrada en su totalidad…pues dices que irrespetuosa y prepotente (por como trata a Aioria en el anime) pero bueno cada uno con su gusto… los dejo, besos y gracias por leer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso porque me gustan!**

**¿Ustedes?**

Así que boca suelta, no?...- la voz gruesa pero femenina de la amazona de lince, hizo girar a la amazona de cobra-hola, me extrañaste?...-le pregunto de forma burlona-

La verdad, no…ni un poco, más bien me irrita el solo escuchar tu voz- le contesto molesta-

Jajaja…lo mismo digo…pero sabes, hay algo, que me molesta mucho más…sabes cuál?-pregunto de la misma manera burlona-

No, y tampoco me importa…no, puedo perder mi valioso tiempo contigo…-termino de decirle, para continuar su camino, pero no espero que la otra amazona le tomara del brazo y la quemara con su cosmos-ah...!...ahora que te pasa idiota!- le grito girándose a atacarla, pero la otra fue más rápida y esquivo su ataque-

Solo te lo diré una vez más…deja en paz a los dorados…sobre todo a mi maestro o ya verás…-le amenazo-

Me estas amenazando…jajaja…-Shaina, la miro con superioridad-sabes que no te tengo miedo…-

Pues deberías…-dicho esto la otra le dio la espalda- ahora sigue acosando al Pegaso y deja en paz a los dorados…-dicho esto la lince, desapareció, dejando a Shaina furiosa-

Que se cree, la idiota…-refunfuño molesta-pero ya ver cuando esto acabe…-

…

Shaka, que te pasa?, tu no sueles actuar de esa manera-al salir de la habitación, Camus encaro al caballero de virgo, para exigirle una explicación para su comportamiento-

Nada…-fue la seca respuesta del caballero de la sexta casa-

Shaka, sabes muy bien que no cuento con la paciencia, ni el tiempo así que más vale que hables…-le dijo de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo-

Camus, no estoy de humor para tus interrogatorios…así que déjame en paz…-le contesto de la misma manera Shaka-

Shaka, por que le hablaste así…nunca, te eh visto tan molesto…-hablo, lo más calmado que pudo, pues no quería pelear con su compañero, sobre todo en momentos como esos-

No estoy de humor, Camus, te explicare más tarde…-dicho esto Shaka, le dio la espalda y paso a retirase-

Shaka, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…-agrego Acuario, para luego dirigirse a la habitación del caballero de Escorpio-

…

Hasta que te dignas a venir…- la voz cansada pero burlona de Milo, fue lo primero que escucho al internarse en aquella habitación-

Sabiendo que me reclamarías, no hubiese venido- le contesto, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde yacía acostado el escorpión-

Claro, claro…olvídate de tu mejor amigo…-le dijo haciéndose la víctima- todos están en mi contra…-

Deja de hacerte la víctima, Milo…-le corto el drama, Acuario-

No me hago, soy…-le dijo sonriente- como están el carnero y el gato?-pregunto preocupado-

Ya despertaron…- simplemente respondió-

Ya y que…Mu, les dijo que paso?...-pregunto curioso-

Parece ser, que fue una posesión…-explico un poco dudoso, al no estar completamente seguro de lo que decía-

Posesión…-susurro, preocupado el octavo guardián- pero quien…? Y por qué?-formulo las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del onceavo guardián, desde que Mu les comentara lo sucedido-

Lo mismo, me pregunto…-Camus, levanto la mirada hacia el techo, como si encontraría la respuesta en este-

Shion, ya lo sabe?-la pregunta del escorpión lo saco de sus pensamientos-

No, ya más tarde le informare, ahora debe estar preparando la lista de caballeros que irán a Atlántida y Asgard…-

Atlántida y Asgard…Saori, que piensa de lo que está pasando?-

…-Camus, callo pues no creía prudente informarle ahora a su amigo, lo que Atena había decidido, ya que conociéndolo como era de impulsivo, estaba seguro que iría a preguntar sus motivos del porque dejarlos ahora. Aunque, si era sincero, el también tenía esa misma duda-

Camus?-llamo al ver a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos-

Está desconcertada…-fue su simple respuesta-ahora descansa, iré a ver a Aioria-le dijo para luego levantarse-

…-Milo, lo siguió con la mirada, hasta verlo salir de la habitación-otra guerra…-susurro con pesar

…

Estoy, bien…no fue nada…hermano, me asfixias- Aioria, trataba de calmar la efusividad de Su hermano, que desde que despertó no dejaba de abrazarlo y cuidarlo-

De verdad?-le pregunto con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Si, solo fueron unos golpes…apoco crees que el león dorado, moriría por unos golpes?-le pregunto con tono ofendido-me subestimas hermano…-

Jajaja…eres un tonto-Marín, que miraba todo desde la distancia comento-tu, hermano está preocupado, compréndelo…-

Tu también?, por favor…ni que fuera para tanto…-Aioria, embozo una gran sonrisa-

Caballeros…-la voz de Camus, llamo la atención de los presentes-

Camus, me alegra verte amigo…-Aioria, le sonrió amistosamente- como está el bicho, está bien?-pregunto de inmediato por su amigo el alacrán-

Si, ahora se encuentra durmiendo o molestando a alguna doncella…-respondió acuario-

Conociéndolo, ha de andar molestando doncellas, ese bicho, ni con un pie en la tumba cambia…jajaja-rio a costas del octavo guardia, haciendo que lo otros tres rieran con él- y Mu?-pregunto esta vez serio- como está el carnero, loco?-

Mejor…-

Como, mejor?, explícate…-exigió, pues la respuesta dada por acuario, no le pareció la mejor-

Ya despertó, tiene dolor en las costillas…pero ya está mejor…-

Qué bueno…-embozo una sonrisa sincera- por que cuando se recupere le hare pagar esto…-agrego señalando unos moretones de sus brazos-

Eso si él no te deja per que ahora…-Aioros, lo miro mal-no, busques…que encuentras…-le aconsejo-

Bueno, yo solo venia a ver como andas, pero veo que estas bien y tienes buena compañía, así que me retiro-hablo, Camus-

Gracias por tu visitas, vuelve pronto…-le dijo burlón el león- mándale mis saludos al bicho y al carnero…-

Se los daré…nos vemos, Aioros, Marín-diciendo esto, el caballero abandono la habitación-

…

Pero…-Saga seguía sin poder procesar lo que veía-

Caballero de Acuario?- Bud, no entendía que hacia ahí, el caballero de "Acuario" – no deberías estar en el santuario…?-

El no es Camus-Saga, hizo que Bud, lo mirara desconcertado- Camus, no tiene el cosmos lleno de maldad…podrá parecerse en apariencia, pero este no es Camus…-explico, al dios guerrero de Alcor Zeta-qué o quién eres?- le cuestiono a ese ser que tenia la apariencia del caballero de Acuario-

Camus de Acuario…-contesto ese ser, provocando que Saga lo mirara con molestia-

Tu, no eres Camus, quien eres?!, responde!- exigió exasperado-

El que no quieras aceptarlo, no significa que no lo sea…-le miro sonriente-

Saga…-llamó, Bud al ver al caballero de géminis, estrujar sus puños-

Peleare con esta cosa, no te metas…-fue la respuesta de Saga, antes de lanzarse contra ese ser-

Jajaja…ya era hora, Saga-la voz de ese ser, le hizo molestarse aun mas y es que era la misma que de Camus, con la única diferencia, que esta era burlona-veamos, si eres capaz de ganarme…-

…

No, tu…-Kanon, miraba a bajo a ese ser que estaba frente a él y el caballero de Merak Zeta-

Jajaja…a poco no crees en lo que tus ojos te muestran caballero- la voz burlona y juguetona del ser, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de ambos hombres-

Shaka de virgo…?-Syd, miraba al ser-

Se podría decir que si…-le contesto ese ser-

Shaka, está en el santuario, esto…no es más que una cosa, con su apariencia-agrego Kanon- me gustaría saber, que diría o que haría Shaka, si se entera que lo están copiando…-hablo burlo, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto del dios guerrero y una mirada juguetona del otro ser-

No creo que sea momento para eso, caballo de mar…-Syd, se puso en posición de combate-

Déjame jugar con él, guerrero de Merak zeta…-pidió Kanon- no me gustas las imitaciones…-hablo para luego caminar unos paso adelante-

Esas palabras dichas por un gemelo menor, son tan irónicas…-el ser lo miro burlón y con superioridad-a jugar se ha dicho, Kanon sobra de Géminis…-agrego con malicia-

Así sea…-contesto Kanon, para luego comenzar a pelear con la "copia" del sexto guardián-

…

Crees que puedan?- el de la cuarta voz, cuestiona al poseedor de la primera-son más débiles…-

Si, lo sé…pero, solo es un juego, ambos saben que solo deben distraerlos…-le comento el de la primera voz-

Pero no es bueno jugar con los géminis, sabes que son lo más fuertes…por algo esperamos que ellos salieran del santuario…-

Por eso debemos entretenerlos, hasta que tengamos a por lo menos cuatro dorados bajo nuestro control…los demás, son nada…comparado con ellos…-

…

DM, sentiste eso…-Milo, que estaba en cama, le comento al guardián de la cuarta-

El cosmos de Saga y Kanon…-DM, se puso de pie y de dirigió a la salida de la habitación- no te muevas, Milo…-le advirtió- yo iré a averiguar que pasa…-dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando solo al escorpión dorado-

No solo de ellos…-susurro Milo- a quien nos estamos enfrentando…?-

**N/A:**

**Hola! Tercer capítulo y espero les este gustado la historia…jajaja…bueno, besos y gracias por leer! **


End file.
